


Pulled Into The Fathoms Below

by Anonymous



Series: Critical Role Modern AUs [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forced Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fjord can't wait for his friends and boyfriend Caleb to meet his dad, Vandran, but his peaceful day is ruined by a familiar face. Forced to love his violation, Fjord does it so Uk'otoa won't unleash his anger.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Uk'otoa (Critical Role)
Series: Critical Role Modern AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171226
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Pulled Into The Fathoms Below

**Author's Note:**

> I based Uk'otoa's (Uk'otoa) look off of Justyna Rerak's Mighty Nein modern AU.  
> Here is the link and check it out:  
> https://justynarerak.artstation.com

Fjord smiled as he walked down the streets of Port Damali, savoring the salty smell of the ocean nearby. He was happy to be back in the place where he grew up.

He was happy that his friends were coming to meet Vandran, his adoptive father, and Fjord and Caleb would officially announce that they were dating. They would all be meeting in a week, so Fjord had been preparing his place.

Fjord was so wrapped up in this, he didn't hear the steps of the combat boots behind him picking up their pace. He only realized someone was following him when he was grabbed and shoved into a back abandoned alley. Fjord grunts with pain as his head smacks against the wall.

"Keep it down darling, don't want to cause a scene do we?" purred the deep voice of Uk'otoa.

Fjord freezes as he looks at his ex boyfriend. Uk'otoa was dashingly dressed in his spiked leather jacket, dark navy shirt, jeans, and boots, which complimented his dark skin perfectly. His dark brown hair was curled ever so slightly and his tentacle designed bandana was covering his mouth.

Fjord swallowed, aware that Uk'otoa was watching his throat bob.

"What do you want?" Fjord asked, his accent thickening, once his mouth is released.

"I always loved your accent darling," Uk'otoa whispered, taking off his bandana so Fjord could see him smile.

Fjord tries not to panic, knowing that his ex only takes off the bandana if something serious is going to go down. Fjord tries to get out of the corner he's in, but Uk'otoa blocks him.

"Nuh uh Fjord, we're gonna have a little talk. You're my boyfriend and I think you should come live with me instead of with your little friends," Uk'otoa declares.

"I'm not your boyfriend. I broke up with you because it wasn't working between us and you were also seeing Avantika," Fjord growls.

"Jealous, aren't we?"

"No, I just want to get away from you. I'm going out with someone else Uk'otoa and you can't just-mmph!"

Fjord's mouth is quickly assaulted by Uk'otoa's lips kissing and biting him. Fjord tries to whip his head to one side, but is blocked by a hand holding him in place. Fjord's mouth opens a little and Uk'otoa shoves his tongue in. Fjord finally realizes what kind of position he's in.

Uk'otoa has a knee between his legs and has a hand down his pants, fondling his cock. Fjord whimpers as his pants are taken off. Uk'otoa finally breaks their kiss, breathless. He grabs one of Fjord's hands and places it on his dick.

"Making me so hard darling, can't wait to get in that beautiful tight hole again," Uk'otoa moans.

"N-no, please not here," Fjord begs.

"Just be quiet and no one will notice," Uk'otoa whispers, grinding on Fjord, placing his hands on Fjord's ass.

"Please stop, I don't want this!"

Uk'otoa ruts against Fjord again and Fjord sobs. Uk'otoa sucks on Fjord's neck, rocking into him, making Fjord hard.

"Stop it!"

"Forgot how loud you could be, gotta keep you quiet."

Before Fjord can comprehend that, Uk'otoa roughly gags Fjord with his bandana. Fjord chokes on the fabric being roughly shoved into his mouth.

Now that he's silenced to some degree, Uk'otoa is taking advantage of it, taking their pants and boxers off. Fjord cried out into the gag as Uk'otoa shoved two fingers in with no preparation or lube. 

"Ssh, it's ok! It's ok Fjord," Uk'otoa soothes. "I'll make it feel better for the both of us."

Fjord cries, shaking his head and trying to clench up so Uk'otoa couldn't get in him.

Fjord chokes out a moan when Uk'otoa smacks his ass, making his muscles relax and his dick hardens.

"You're such a slut Fjord," Uk'otoa growls. "Getting off of Daddy spanking you."

Fjord gasps when a certain spot is touched. Uk'otoa nips Fjord's neck, causing him to rock back into the older man.

"So needy. You need daddy to fill you up and pamper you, don'tcha slut?"

Fjord shakes his head at that statement and the name Uk'otoa has given himself. No way in hell is Fjord calling this asshole _daddy_.

"You ready babe?" Uk'otoa asks a couple moments later.

Fjord shakes his head, whimpering behind the gag.

"Fjord, look at me."

Fjord shakes his head and closes his eyes. A hand grabs his hair and yanks his head back. Fjord's eyes go wide and brown meets amber.

"Gods your eyes are so pretty," Uk'otoa whispers.

"Mmph!" Fjord grunts as more fingers are pushed inside.

Fjord breathes heavily around the gag, chest heaving.

"If I take off the gag, are you going to be good?" Uk'otoa asks.

Fjord nods. He needs to breathe.

"You'd better be or I'll kill Vandran. Are you going to be good Fjord?" Uk'otoa growls.

Fjord knows this is no idle threat. Vandran spent three months in the hospital due to a "boating accident" that happened a week after Fjord and Uk'otoa had a fight. The only reason Vandran didn't die during their breakup was because Melora, the CEO of Wildmother Housing, took them under her protection. Even though Vandran is still under Melora's protection, Fjord doesn't want to risk his dad's life like that ever again.

Fjord nods again, eyes wide. Uk'otoa smiles and takes the bandana out of Fjord's mouth. Fjord gasps and licks his lips, still looking up at Uk'otoa, tears in his eyes. Uk'otoa pushes in, causing Fjord to moan wantonly. If he acts like he likes it, maybe it will be over faster. Fjord tries not to think of Caleb's reaction and the disapproving look on his face as his shirt and jacket are thrown off.

Fjord moans again when his prostate is hit again.

"Say my name," Uk'otoa orders.

"Uk'otoa," Fjord moans.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, Fjord keeps them at his side until Uk'otoa moves them to go around his neck. Fjord is really glad he can't see himself right now, he probably looks like a cheap whore. 

"Keep your hands there for me darling," Uk'otoa orders as he lifts Fjord's legs up and wraps them around his waist.

Fjord nods and moans again, forcing himself to enjoy it. He's done this many times before and he's learned to act like he's enjoying it instead of carrying on and resisting because that brings pain and punishment, while acting like he enjoys it makes him feel like a slut, but it makes Uk'otoa happy and after this he leaves him alone.

"Fjord, say my name."

"Uk'otoa. Uk'otoa please, fuck me," Fjord says breathlessly, playing his part of the perfect fucktoy.

Uk'otoa picks up the pace, but it's so slow and squeezing Fjord's cock so he can't come. Fjord wants to huff but restrains himself and acts needy.

"Uk'otoa _please_!"

A slap on his ass again.

"Wrong name."

Oh god he's serious about calling him that...Fjord steels himself mentally, and clasps his hands tighter around the other man's neck and once he's in a good position rocks into Uk'otoa.

"Fuck me daddy!" Fjord moans, looking up at Uk'otoa.

Uk'otoa moans as Fjord works his cock. He grins and sets a fast pace. Fjord moans and calls out for Uk'otoa, or _daddy_ as he likes to be called.

"Daddy daddy _da-da-ddy!_ " Fjord calls out, bouncing on Uk'otoa's cock.

"You're such a good boy! Who does your sweet little pussy belong to?"

Fjord wants to die, but looks up at his ex, and says want he wants to hear:

"You daddy! Only you. Ngh! Oh please fuck me harder!"

"Such a slut aren't you? Daddy's slut? Come on Fjord tell me what you are!"

"I'm daddy's slut, oh fuucck!" Fjord whines. " _Daddy harder! Please fuck my pussy harder!"_

Uk'otoa has begun stroking Fjord's cock, causing him to shiver with revulsion that he disguises as pleasure, but is still going at a slow pace.

"F-feels so _good_! Oh! _Daddy_!" Fjord calls out. " _Ah ah ah! More more more please more Daddy!_ " 

"Ssh gotta be quiet," Uk'otoa laughs. "If you feel like yelling, kiss me."

Fjord kisses him immediately, tilting his head back and "desperately" grabbing onto Uk'otoa. The sounds Fjord is making would make sailors blush, his obscene noises are soft so only Uk'otoa can hear them. 

"You are needy," Uk'otoa hisses. "Has anyone else been inside in that needy hole? Filling up your cunt to the brim with come?"

"No daddy, it's only for you!" Fjord groans.

This is true. Neither he or Caleb really liked sex, so they never got past just kissing.

"Do you need me to fill you with my seed?"

Fjord nods desperately and kisses Uk'otoa again.

Uk'otoa hits his sweet spot again and again, going faster. Fjord just keeps his mouth on Uk'otoa's until-oh god he needs to come.

"Daddy! Please I need to come!" Fjord exclaims.

"Not yet," Uk'otoa says.

"B-but-" Fjord complains.

He's done everything this bastard wanted, why wasn't he allowed to fucking come?

"You were such a bad boy at the start of this, and cheating on me with someone else, so I don't think you get to come. You also seem to only be doing this because I threatened your dad, not because you love me," Uk'otoa says, glaring at him. "Maybe if you show that you love me, I'll let you come."

Fucking hell. He's gonna have to do this. He's going to have to make Uk'otoa believe he's still needy for him.

"Oh daddy-I need you!" Fjord whines, playing the needy slut Uk'otoa wants him to be, positioning his hips so Uk'otoa can go deeper.

"Come on Fjord tell daddy what he wants to hear or you won't come ever again. Work daddy's cock with that cunt of yours."

"I'll be good! Daddy!" Fjord whines, kissing Uk'otoa.

"What do you need to say Fjord?" Uk'otoa asks, slamming into his prostate. "Tell daddy."

"Ah!! Oh fuck... _daddy_!" Fjord moans. "Ngh! Oh daddy I love it when you fuck me! Please fuck me harder! I'm your pretty cockslut."

"You are baby, what else do you need to say?"

Uk'otoa keeps slamming his sweet spot so hard and fast, Fjord can barely think.

"I'm yours daddy!" Fjord exclaims softly as he ruts into Uk'otoa, placing his head against this bastard's neck. "I'm sorry for being a cocktease."

Uk'otoa waits patiently, still slamming into him. Fjord decides to act as much as the sex obsessed toy Uk'otoa wants him to be.

"I love you daddy," Fjord says, kissing Uk'otoa, opening his mouth and begging for Uk'otoa to kiss him.

Uk'otoa complies and Fjord melts into the kiss. Fjord begins matching his thrusts, and soon both find their release. Come leaks down their legs but Uk'otoa doesn't pull out, intent on kissing Fjord. He twists Fjord around so his back is against the wall.

Fjord gasps into the kiss, because that hurt, and then giggles as he sinks down even more Uk'otoa's cock. Uk'otoa moans with approval as Fjord continues. He tentatively puts his tongue in Uk'otoa's mouth the way he likes. He allows himself to be manhandled and have another orgasm. This goes on for awhile until Uk'otoa stops. Fjord whines, pretending to be sad when Uk'otoa breaks the kiss, desperately moving his hips.

"More daddy I need more!" Fjord begs, sweat slick in his hair and dripping down his back.

"Such a good boy, showing daddy your love," Uk'otoa purrs.

Fjord nuzzles into Uk'otoa, as if he's pleased with the "praise" that was given. He continues to kiss Uk'otoa, earning him more praises. He sucks on Uk'otoa's nipples and moans when Uk'otoa does the same to him.

Fjord goes back to working himself on Uk'otoa's cock.

"I should keep you locked up, having to ride and taste my cock forever," Uk'otoa muses. "Your greedy little ass would eat up all my come."

Fjord hums like he's excited by that, bouncing slightly on Uk'otoa's spent cock, still kissing him the way he likes. Deciding to keep going, because Uk'otoa likes it when he continues. He just hopes that Uk'otoa won't make him do this again right now. He wants to go back home and get the come and dirt off of him.

"Fjord baby," Uk'otoa says, looking at him.

"Yes daddy?" Fjord says, kissing him again.

Fjord kisses him deeply, his tongue playing with Uk'otoa's, and submitting to Uk'otoa.

"Such a good needy boy. Since you've been so good, how about you and I have some more fun?"

No no no please! Fjord is tired and everything hurts. He wants to go home but he forces himself to smile.

"Right here daddy?" Fjord whispers, kissing Uk'otoa's neck and rocking on his cock.

"Only if you need it," Uk'otoa says, grinning like a devil.

They both knew Uk'otoa would do it anyway, but Fjord keeps with his good boy act.

"I always need you daddy."

"Really? You were fighting me earlier baby."

"M'sorry daddy."

"How are you gonna make it up to me?"

"By showing that I'm your needy little whore."

To prove this, Fjord clings on Uk'otoa's neck while going up and down on Uk'otoa, seeking out his daddy's approval. He gasps and moans, making soft obscene noises to please Uk'otoa. Fjord hits his prostate purposefully to show his "daddy" how needy he is.

"Daddy, I love your cock. My cunt needs more please, I need more of your come! Please come in me again. I love you daddy!"

His performance gets him a playful slap on his ass, a laugh, and more come in his ass. When he feels Uk'otoa orgasm again, he gasps and acts happy.

"Thank you for your come daddy. Did you like it daddy?" Fjord asks, kissing Uk'otoa's neck, still thrusting his hips, even though they were both spent.

"Daddy did like it. In fact, I'll let you decide what we do. You can either dance on my cock or you can have my cock in that hot mouth of yours," Uk'otoa says.

Fjord doesn't want to choose either one, but he knows he has to.

Fjord smiles and says, "I'm hungry for your cock daddy. I want to taste it."

"You always loved sucking daddy off," Uk'otoa smirks.

Fjord hates doing blow jobs because of Uk'otoa.

"And I know how much you love it when I'm between your legs daddy," Fjord whispers, kissing Uk'otoa.

Fjord gets off of Uk'otoa so slowly, so that he can keep as much of Uk'otoa's come in him as possible so he looks like he wants it in him. Come drips down his legs and Uk'otoa watches as his seed pours out of Fjord.

"Daddy, your come is getting out," Fjord whines. 

"Do you need something to keep it in while I fuck your mouth?" Uk'otoa croons, smirking at his distress.

"Yes daddy," Fjord says, his voice filled with lust and awe.

"Filled up on both ends huh? Such a good whore," Uk'otoa says. "In fact, here ya go. Let's keep that ass nice and full. You gonna be good?"

Fjord moans like a whore as a butt plug is shoved in. Fjord doesn't even want to know why Uk'otoa has that in his pocket. But he kisses the base of Uk'otoa's thighs, like he's thanking him, as the plug gets pushed in.

"Of course daddy. I'm your come-whore," Fjord says before licking the come off of Uk'otoa's shaft.

He licks and kisses it before taking it all in his mouth. This isn't the first time he's done this, and now he knows it won't be the last. Within a few moments, Uk'otoa is gasping.

"Ngh! Ugh! That's right suck daddy's cock! Harder!"

Fjord tightens his lips and bobs his head, looking at Uk'otoa and trying not to cry. He hates himself for doing this. He wants to die.

Fjord continues until Uk'otoa spills his release into his mouth which Fjord swallows. Fjord sucks on Uk'otoa's cock a bit more, looking for more come. Once Uk'otoa's cock is milked, Fjord again licks and kisses Uk'otoa's shaft to clean him up. Uk'otoa looks down at him expectantly.

_God, Uk'otoa is sex crazed,_ Fjord thought as he continues to suck Uk'otoa off.

"Up you come Fjord," Uk'otoa finally says.

Fjord whines slightly and begins kissing Uk'otoa. First kissing up Uk'otoa's shaft then his abdomen, taking off his shirt, next his neck and mouth. This was the most humiliating part of doing blow jobs for Uk'otoa, having to kiss everything. Fjord remembers the first time and how Fjord resisted but eventually submitted. 

"When I saw you I thought you were gonna fight, but looks like I've trained you so well you'll bend over for me anywhere now," Uk'otoa smirks, slapping Fjord's ass.

Uk'otoa still has that expectant look that Fjord knows all too well. It didn't matter if Fjord was tired, all that mattered was making Uk'otoa feel good. Fjord begins stroking Uk'otoa's dick, making Uk'otoa hard once again. Uk'otoa stops Fjord before he can come. Fjord looks at Uk'otoa confused.

"Take out the plug and get on my dick," Uk'otoa orders.

"Eagerly" Fjord obeys and moans as Uk'otoa thrusts his hips. 

"D-daddy!" Fjord gasps, bouncing up and down. "I need more come!"

"More come? Anyone's come?" Uk'otoa growls. "You're such a slut you'll take any cock?"

"No Daddy! I need your come! I only want your cock. Ah ah ah! _Daddy_!" Fjord squeals, crying for come.

Fjord groans as Uk'otoa comes inside of him again. He sighs because he's full of Uk'otoa's come and it's what the man wants to hear.

"Oh _daddy_ ," Fjord whispers. "I love your come in me! I'm yours."

Uk'otoa grins at this display of neediness. Fjord continues to rock his hips, purposefully hitting his sweet spot again and again.

"C-can I come d-daddy?" Fjord whines.

"You can."

"Thank you daddy."

Fjord orgasms, panting and moaning like a whore.

Once again, the plug is put back in and Fjord thanks Uk'otoa for fucking him by kissing him.

After this, Uk'otoa begins to get dressed.

Fjord quietly does the same. He feels gross and sweaty and used. He wants to leave and get this night over. His happy feelings are gone, replaced with dread. Before he can walk away however, a knife is placed near his side.

Fjord tenses and looks at Uk'otoa.

"While that was fun, we both know what's going to happen next. You're going to call Melora and tell her what I've done, I'll get angry and do something, and then I'll probably be barred from seeing you again for the next six months. Then we can have sex in an alleyway where you whore yourself out to me so that I don't hurt Vandran," Uk'otoa growls. "However I'm offering an alternative. You don't call Melora or tell any of your friends or that Caleb who thinks he's your boyfriend, and I won't hurt anyone."

"What's the catch?" Fjord asked, putting his hands in his jacket.

"Right to business. You will let me fuck you this entire week, you've already set up for your friends, so don't pull that card, and once a month you come see me and we have fun. Sound fair?"

"No. I want you to leave me alone! I didn't want to do any of that!"

"Uh huh and you weren't moaning as we fucked. Fine. If you don't want to do this, I can just take you away and you will never see any of your friends and Vandran ever again."

Fjord stiffens. He ever so subtly presses a button on his phone which will alert Caduceus. The alarm was silent so Uk'otoa couldn't hear it.

"Don't. Please I just need-" Fjord began.

"You need me. And if you don't want Avantika in this, she won't be," Uk'otoa snarled.

Deciding to risk it, Fjord grabs Uk'otoa's hand that has the knife and gets out. He fights Uk'otoa for the knife, hoping to have some edge, but Uk'otoa smirks and presses the knife to his throat. Fjord chokes as it presses into him.

"Now are you ready to make a deal? You come with me now or you can die," Uk'otoa growls. "And after I kill you, I'll kill everyone you've cared about."

Fjord hangs his head in defeat. He can't beat Uk'otoa.

"Well then let's go," Uk'otoa says, kissing Fjord.

Uk'otoa grabs Fjord's phone and throws it on the ground where it shatters, along with Fjord's hope that someone could find him.

Uk'otoa takes Fjord to his house, away from Port Damali. Fjord doesn't say anything until they get inside Uk'otoa's house even as Uk'otoa begins groping him.

"What do you want now?" Fjord growls out once they get in the house.

"Drop that tone with me Fjord," Uk'otoa snaps.

Fjord stiffens and faces Uk'otoa.

"Right now what I want is a repeat of what we did earlier. Strip."

And Fjord does.

He obeys every order Uk'otoa gives him, he moans and calls Uk'otoa daddy, he agrees that he's a slut, he begs for more cock, and he does this so his friends and father can be safe, even though Fjord will never see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying, if you didn't whisper Uk'otoa after every time his name was mentioned, there's something wrong with you.  
> Also wtf is wrong with me guys...

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't whisper Uk'otoa every time you saw his name, there's something wrong with you.


End file.
